Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Akikuzumaki
Summary: Sometimes beautiful things come into our lives, we can't always explain them, but we have to have trust in them, I know you want to question everything but sometimes it helps to have a little faith, because it is normally you Truth other than your Fate...
1. Prologue

**A/N: yes the time has come for the big main story! This will have sequels and a little fanfiction as well as original work so yay! I can put this on both web sites double yay! Anyway, this is the big main one which will now make it easier for me to write the rest of the trilogies! So let's get started! Because I bet ya all' are all bored as hell because I'm making you wait well um ha! ha! Nah I kid, kid okeiii story time now wheeeeeeeeeee! :3 **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teto Kasane and the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids in further chapter throughout the progressing story. I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Crypton Future Media, Pokémon or anything else people can sue me for...**

**Claimer and Characters basically:**** I do own the plot, story line (most of it a wee bit is fanfiction) and the following characters; Maylene Thyrone, Estella Thyrone, Leda Thyrone, Dalton Thyrone, Reshiram and Zekrom's personality that I completely made up, Adrastea Akaki (Vizirion) , Nami Akaki/Thyrone, Collin Akaki (Pokémon Cobalion) Noah Akaki (Terrakion), Amalthea Thyrone (Cressellia), Trodice Thyrone, Annabeth Tarone, Autumn Tarone, Mika Karuna, Alex Hale, Molly Hale, Lily Hale, Azalea Hale, Alia Tarone, Gali Akura, Moonstar Akura, Azusa Akura, Lizzie Reid, Seph Reid, Faith Karuna, Vulgar (Gengar) and Midnight (Zorark) that's all I also own all their designs, apart from their pokemon forms, Gijinka has its own little twist so I kinda own their Gijinka forms as well. Well enjoy or Vomit whatever comes first I guess... =D **

Prologue

"Sometimes beautiful things come into our lives out of nowhere. We can't always understand them, but we have to trust in them. I know you want to question everything, but sometimes it pays to just have a little faith." -Avril Lavigne

There is a place on earth like no other. Ah, yes, I know it...it is a kingdom, called "Almia," where most of its inhabitants do not have not a care in the world, could be happy no matter what...It was a kingdom that was reigned by creatures known as Pokemon and mysterious and magical animals, and special humans who were unlike the "normal" humans...  
These special humans were half immortal, meaning that they could live forever, they could never age after thirty years of life. But they were still able to die, however. Not by natural causes, such as sickness or old age, but by being massacred by evil beings of the Other Worlds beyond ours...mainly, the Shadow World, where sinister shadow-like creatures dwell, plotting to take over the earth.  
There was one thing the kingdom feared, and that was Darkrai.  
_When evil shall step foot into Almia, and there is no one but six dancers to protect the Beautiful-Hearted Queen, she shall fall from a piercing of her Golden Heart, and will perish._

King Reshiram, the king of this special, unearthly place, was a dedicated historian and legendary dragon who spent his whole life in Almia's studies, research, and of course, caring for his kind and beautiful wife, Queen Nami. Even though she wasn't a dragon like her husband and but a mere Ninetales, she was still a one-of-a-kind person. She had a special necklace like no other, a butterfly that had a many special powers. It brought peace to whomever she used it upon. She called it her "Butterfly-prism."

To the King, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. "_How beautiful you are_," he said to her one day, after they had been together for quite some time. "_I want to make you happy, so..._" And he held out a ring to her. "_Will you be mine?_" She said "Yes," and the prince of his father's kingdom and princess of her sisters kingdom Skynasia were married the next week.

Two years after, the Queen had become pregnant with the heir to the throne. She was born with pink hair and blue kitten ears and a baby blue tail, she was named Aria and her sister whom was born three years later was named Katniss. She was gifted with long, silky locks of brown hair and golden/amber eyes that shone brightly in any light.

On the night of November 3rd 2000 the day of Almia's winter solstices, the next princess was born. She was named Maylene and was gifted with amazingly bright hazel eyes and long locks of perfectly straight and silky chocolate brown hair much like her sister Katniss. However Reshiram's father informed the shocked parents that only one could survive in later years; the child or the mother. She chose her child's life over her own. She had also decided, the day after, to give her child the powers of her butterfly-Prism giving May the ability Utau, to help the child keep her strength, and to protect her from the possible coming of the war.

When Reshiram held his child for the first, the King couldn't believe his eyes. It was a beautiful baby girl, and she looked almost exactly like her mother did. He chose to call her "Maylene," in Almian meaning good heart and soft voice. Reshiram's father Maisen told the King that she was part immortal, just like himself, but had a weaker heart than he, and couldn't die just as easily as any human could. His father also warned him of the dreaded war and what midnight wanted, since the child was female. But King Reshiram didn't worry about that thought, because his wife's strong and almost unbreakable Butterfly-Prism's power was infused inside the tiny child's heart, so she should be well protected from harm...right?

The four peaceful years leading up to the war seemed to go by so fast that the King barely saw it fly past. All too soon, young Princess Maylene grew into a toddler, and was as beautiful as her mother once was, maybe even more. She learned well how to use her Special Power a little after her father had told her about it when she was old enough to understand, but she rarely ever activated it, due to her lack of control of it. Reshiram and Professor Miriam Juniper tried their best in their research to find a way to strengthen her abilities, all that Miriam could make up was an elixir that look like a thick golden liquid that tasted of Almia's many tropical fruits that May found most to her liking.

Reshiram did, however, found fascinating things for his daughter's enjoyment, like a loyal companion; one that resembled a puppy, it was the Pokemon Poochena and would soon evolve into a loyal, protective and strong Mightyena whom was nemed 'Myth' by May after she found her accidently wandering the palace halls, although Myth was meant for the dreaded fourth birthday she found her a week before and got to keep her as a early birthday gift. May could tell all her dreams, secrets, and, most often, stories she made up. Throughout that week the two became the best of friends.

Now, as mentioned earlier, the Shadow Forces had been trying to figure out how they could possibly take over the world. They too knew about the war and how the people dreaded it. They'd heard of Queen Nami's Butterfly-Prism, and thought it to be useful. They also knew that Princess May's three lake guardians had been called home to a meeting for the day, which made it that much easier. They made plans and everything to obtain her body's mysterious powers and to take over the earth, starting with Almia, Skynasia and Caranthia

.  
Even though King Reshiram and Queen Nami was worried about their kingdom, they feared even more for their daughter's safety. The kingdom did have warriors to protect the people, but the king had also assigned personal guardians to keep Princess Maylene extra safe. But, during a previous battle, her guardians had become seriously injured, and could not fight. The father, mother and daughter did not know what to do, for there was no one else who knew about the princess's life as the guardians did.

Before anyone could say "Look, over there!" the Shadow Creatures had already taken over the kingdom of Carnathia, Kyurem or Trodice's kingdom. They destroyed people's homes in the blink of an eye, stealing weapons and shields from their homes. People disappeared instantly into the Shadows before they could even turn around to see who or what's behind them. People were sensing that the war between Truth and Ideals was happening again and coming all too soon

.  
They reached the castle where the King and Princess were, right in the middle of a singing performance.

Both Reshiram and Nami didn't have anything else on their mind but to protect their daughter, even if it meant Nami sacrificing herself.

And so the story finally begins...


	2. Chapter 1 Battle of Skynasia

In an era that's relatively the same time as our own, because it is in the exact same time period! There is large evil empire with an estimate of five hundred and thirty, thousand non and human inhabitants. It was looked down upon by some of the more popular villages, along with major cities that harboured nearby, whether they are located in a nearby country or just a few hundred miles away. This empire was known for its harsh religion enforcement, forcing one major religion down on all of its inhabitants. However another Kingdom or country frowned upon this and they were at war with the Kingdom of Almia. This religion has long lived through out this empire, yet when it was first named the Shadow religion. It worshiped three Gods, two male and one female. The first male, the eldest, was named Scar, and he was believed to control the outcome of the era. It was taught that Scar would decide whether or not extinction should occur, or if the current species' should live. The second male, who was three years younger than Scar, was named Black Fang, and all who heard his name were taught that he controlled the fate of all organisms. The female, the youngest of the three, had been given the name Jade due to the fact that she'd been given the power to send either good things or bad things towards humans, and normally it was bad things. What happened to them depended on their earlier actions, and this struck fear and wariness into all who heard. The king of this empire is Darkrai along with his wife Midnight; however Midnight once loved a man, the ruler of the Almian kingdom and would stop at nothing to get to him. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months finally turned to years until the day Reshiram got married to a beautiful princess named Nami. Nami was the princess of the kingdom Skynaisia. When Nami got married though she was the new proud ruler of the Almian kingdom along with Reshiram. Midnight despised that woman for she married him instead of her. He had turned her down for Nami and she would never forgive him so she stopped at nothing to make both of their lives a living hell. Two years later Nami gave birth to the new princess of the Almian kingdom, she was named May and she was an Eevee Child. May was not born normal and this infuriated Midnight even more so she married Darkrai to get revenge because he held a grudge over Reshiram and Nami too. Darkrai's first victim was Reshiram's sister Elara. He killed her the night of May's first birthday, the following month Darkrai captured Zekrom and brain washed him turning him evil and he became a part of Darkrai's evil empire to in force the religions and laws more, striking fear into the inhabitants of Darkrai's own kingdom or country or whatever you wanna call it point is they all mean the same thing. The next thing the Dark Empire knew they were at war with Almia because the whole kingdom knew themselves that May was the next target so they kept her at her Aunt Adrastea's castle and stopped at nothing to protect her and that's how Nami wound up killed.

**The battle of Skynaisia**

BLAM! Icicles smashed and fireballs fired everywhere from the fight that was in progress in the sacred land of Skynaisia. Dragons roared and Wolves howled. There was no bit of silence. From the tearing teeth clamping of mighty beasts, to the powerful blasts of energy coming from everywhere. Queen Nami has been hurt severely, and has fatal scars all across her body. She was panting loudly. Her sister's kingdom was fast becoming a war zone. Nami struggled to get back to her feet, she growled furiously and leapt up fast then ran at supersonic speed and dodged the scorching flames. She was almost burnt badly by a fireball. She started to feel a bit of tension coming around her, and she did not like the feeling. She collapsed to the ground after landing. Meanwhile, King Reshiram was up and at it, fighting his worst rival, Reshiram slammed into Zekrom and started to shoot a powerful Fusion Flare attack. Zekrom immediately dodged the fire and teleported in front of Reshiram. He smirked then sent Reshiram flying above altitude levels.

"Zekrom I only speak the truth! A world cannot be ruled with only Ideals, Darkrai is lying to you, Zekrom both Almia and Caranthia are both ruled by Truth and Fate you must listen Zekrom, if you don't nothing good will come out of it, Darkrai's country won't listen if you are not pure at heart to rule!"

Zekrom spat in annoyance. Reshiram shot down from the high altitude and roared loudly out of anger. "Grrr ZEKROM for the love of Arceus listen to me RIGHT NOW! Darkrai's Kingdom will crumble and fall! Understand! It cannot be ruled by Darkrai's Ideals to force a religion it's not right!" Zekrom and Darkrai just laughed out loud and vanished completely. Left on Reshiram was bruises, but he could restrain the pain.

"Urk.. I wonder how Nami's going.. .. WAIT,.. MY WIFE! OH GOD! I forgot, I've got to go help!" Reshiram dived down back into Almia, which was almost fully destroyed. Back in the ferocious battle, Nami was still unconscious on the ground.

"N-Nami!" Adrastea, her sister rushed down to see Nami. The vizirion shaked her sister desperately, "Nami, can you hear me?!" There was no reply... Adrastea shed a tear, but then turned to the dark forces

"You better hadn't killed my sister, OR ELSE! They just laughed and grunted in reply. Adrastea fired a large solar beam, but instantly, it turned to ash. "Darn... The Shadow Forces must have some skill disabler and disabled my attacks... I'm no use!" Up, up, up high in space, above the atmosphere Reshiram was almost at his destination. He spotted a sandy, cream lifeless body of a Ninetails lying limp on the ground.

"N-NAMI!" Reshiram blasted down faster until he reached Almia. Reshiram flew over to Adrastea & Nami.

"W-What happened to her!?" Adrastea gasped

"She... got hit by a huge fireball while trying to help.." "Gah! I told her not to go too close..." Reshiram sighed, but kept a serious face. Adrastea frowned at Reshiram

"Sometimes... I feel Nami should listen more carefully! No offense to her. but she's careless, she's childish I thought she ran the neighbouring kingdom..." Reshiram was shocked;

"A-Adrastea! I'd never know you'd be that harsh onto your sister! We shouldn't be complaining, we should go out and fight! We can't be complaining in a time like this not when your niece and my daughter is in grave danger! ... Reshiram and Adrastea nodded their heads then rushed out to the battle.

"Whoa!, This is a war zone!" Noah, Adrastea's brother cried. She turned around to face the Terrakion and Cobalion standing behind her. Adrastea sadly nodded her head in agreement. Reshiram glanced at Nami quickly then sighed;

"Ugh.. I hope she's okay... if she is gone I want her to know I loved her," A great tear ran down his furry, white face before he flew back out to battle. Reshiram flew up and fired a huge fireball at the electric currents, but it reflected back towards Nami. "Nami NO! I'll take cover!" Reshiram stood in front of his wife and tried reflecting it back... but Reshiram couldn't hold it any longer and let go... KABOOM! The legendary dragon flipped and twisted then got thrown onto the ground. He struggled to stand... He panted loudly "Oof...Ughrk... N... Nami... A-Adrastea... Collin ... ugh Noah Are...you...all...ok-kay?..." Adrastea responded

"Arghk... I t-think so..."

Nami coughed "...G-...-Guys...-" but she fainted yet again.

"N- Nami..." The four of them were extremely worried about the queen but would have to hide in shelter... But if they did that, all the other Pokémon and creatures and animals would get severely hurt or killed... Reshiram shouted to Adrastea,

"Stay back.. I'll risk my life.. Stay, with Nami... Hope for me to come back... Goodbye.. If I'll ever see you again.."

"RESHIRAM NO T-THATS INSANE, Y-YOU CAN'T ITS JUST SUICIDE!" Adrastea was shocked but was completely speechless. She could not talk at all. All she done, was drop down on the ground stunned and was bawling silently. Trodice, Reshirams Brother, glided along, when he saw his own sister-in-law, bawling miserably. "A-Adrastea, What's wrong..?" The Kyurem was very confused. "...R-Reshiram, and- Nami, They're... gone."

"Gone.. What do you mean gone..?!" Trodice was even more confused now.

Adrastea shook her head "Nami hasn't woken up, I'm afraid she might be..." Adrastea burst into tears. Trodice now in human form along with Adrastea snuggled Adrastea trying to make her calm down.

"I knows it's sad, and you're caring about her, but, don't think it negatively, there's a chance she will be still alive. Adrastea nodded her head sadly and leant against Nami.

"Nami... Please...survive...If you can hear me... We're very worried about you... Nami... Please..." Nami had blurry eyesight, but she opened an eye slowly, first coughing then replying

"Guys... I'm here." Trodice and Adrastea looked at each other

"Did you hear something..?" Nami silently growled

. "NAMI!" Adrastea raced over to her, her heart pumping with excitement, but concerned as well. Nami was still a bit dazed and weary so she just sort of smiled. Adrastea held her stable, and nudged her. "I thought you were gone... Nami, we were worried sick ..." The Ninetales patted Adrastea slowly.

"Trodice, Adrastea. Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know... Oh no! My castle, My palace it is ON FIRE! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be! They might be..."

_Meanwhile_... Back at the fierce battle, Reshiram was fighting for Adrastea's kingdom. He wasn't defeated... yet. Reshiram launched up a powerful Flame thrower attack fired it at the Dark forces. A Huge large fire ball came coming back, "ARGH!" Reshiram dodged the reflected attack. "Drat, now how am I supposed to defeat them..?" "Gah.. Who cares if they reflect or defeat me, it's my friends, my family I need to protect!"

He, head first powered into the scorching fireballs and got hit several times, roaring and screeching in pain. As soon as he got out, he wasn't feeling very energized. "Ugh... What am I doing..? I've got to fight!" He rapidly fired heaps and heaps of fire balls and flamethrowers and hoped that they wouldn't reflect back. Reshiram kept pushing and shoving and kept getting hit badly. Meanwhile, Nami felt some energy coming through her, and at that time, she saw her wise friend, Lizzie Reid, come running by. Not at a calm state, a serious one, in fact. "This is serious! We need to go fight the Dark forces quickly! Our lives are in terrible danger! I'm pretty much the only one with the most energy so far, run, hide in shelter, go someplace else, I'll have to handle this! Y-your daughter! N-Nami! She is in danger! M-Midnight, Darkrai's wife she almost *pant* *Pant* has her! She will kidnap her or even worse! I say regretfully your highness-!"

"M-MAY! MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE! ELIZEBETH! TELL ME!" Nami roared eyes flashing.

"Moon Rock forest you greatness! I must warn you it is dangerous! Especially in your condition your highness," Lizzie warned. However Nami didn't care or listen and darted off into the direction of the forest, in desperate search. The rest nodded and staggered across the ground and struggled for shelter. Adrastea could hardly walk at the moment she was so full of shock, and almost collapsed to the ground.

Reshiram was eye to eye with Vulgar, the biggest Shadow Force next to Darkrai. His teeth were razor sharp, and he had a three centimetre scar across his shoulder. He had strong muscles and would snap at anyone who came across to his injured shoulder. Reshiram roared loudly and then rushing by was his friend Faith, a rival of Vulgar.

"Faith, Try find a weak spot of the Shadow Forces, I can't hold on much longer.. Go quick as you can, I know you can do it!" Faith rushed over to the Shadow Forces lair, keeping a fair distance from their sight, and sneaked very quietly around the platforms, and then accidentally got spotted and got threatened by a blast of heat. "Whoa!" she shouted and dashed away quietly. Meanwhile, Seph and Moonstar were trying to find and locate destinations, for the best way to recover, and also keep their guard up. The group wasn't very strong at the moment, and most of Skynasia's Population was rapidly decreased. "If this keeps up, Skynasia will soon be demolished." Seph sighed. Moonstar kept a look at the floor, seeing something climbing up Seph's leg. Moonstar tugged Seph and growled "Seph! Something's climbing on you!" At that moment, Moonstar swiped it off, and was very cautious of what was happening. "What was climbing up me, seemed to be a poisonous spider, around the caves of Living Death... Wait... Death the caves of Living Death... THAT'S THE SHADOW FORCES AREA!" Seph lashed around and froze the spider, "Look, we don't have much time, if these keep spreading, the infection will spread." Moonstar dragged Seph out of the cave, and kept freezing the spiders rapidly, as the two Shadow forces leaped up onto the cliff and cornered Seph and Moonstar. "Hehehe.. We've got you now, you little wimps!" A Shadow Force laughed "Yeah! Bro, you got it right, you guys are just little twerps, most of your land is demolished, what are you going to do now?" The second teased "We're not little, and we're not wimps OR twerps, You guys, What do you want from us!?" Seph and Moonstar were in a defensive mood, and growled loudly. They just laughed and hurled a rock and Moonstar, who was just around the edge of falling to her death. Seph closed her eyes and a burst of RAGE came through her. She was furious. She grabbed the First Shadow Force and the Luxray dug her claws into him, and whirled him flying at the second, and they both ended up smashing against the metal electric bars. Seph helped Moonstar up, "Hey, are you alright?" Moonstar nodded slightly bruised but awake. Seph roared and hurled several electric, whipped her tail furiously and extended her colourful wings and fiercely zoomed across the skies and scratched the first. "Keke...ke..*cough* Y-you'll p-pay for t-this..." He growled weakly. Seph just glared at the first one some more, and then rested on the ground. "S-Seph, what's wrong? You seem way too enraged..than usual.." "We are fighting a war here! You can't just expect me to treat those filthy things with respect do you!?" Seph growled at Moonstar and roared loudly then she ran off into the distance. Moonstar just blinked twice, before getting a large spear and grabbed it for defense, and the Lopbunny trailed after Seph. Seph laughed in an evil way, but she could not focus. Moonstar remembered a flashback of an hour ago, when the spider crawled up her leg "Wait...That's it! The spider must've injected a kind of poisonous substance into Seph, which could've controlled her!" Moonstar ran faster and leaped from mountain to mountain, until she saw Seph stop. "Seph! Snap out of it! You're just being controlled! Please! Seph! Snap out!" Seph grinned and slammed her tail, slapping Moonstar away from sight, and clawed her really hard. "Ughh!" Moonstar was still standing, but instead, fled to go find help." Meanwhile... Nami ran into the thick forests of the moon rock now burning. "Come out, come out where ever you are! Don't be a wuss Midnight," The fierce ninetails roared. No answer this enraged Nami as she kept up her desperate search for her only daughter. Faith got blasted by another heatwave, but was still standing strong, although feeling the heat made her drowsy. "Reshiram! Hold on! I'm trying to strategize something!" Reshiram nodded, as a drop of lava approached beside him. "Drat! It's getting hot in here!" A drop of sweat came off Reshiram's snout not that him, a fire type dragon minded the heat too much but there was something about it her hated. Vulgar proudly exclaimed in an evil way "My lava will 'NEVER' fail to go into a victim's heart and slow it down!" Vulgar launched at him and dug his teeth into Reshiram's neck, before flipping over, and punching him in the stomach. He went flying and hit his head on a sharp rock, knocked out unconscious. "Reshiram! Are you alright!?" Faith yelled, before getting covered and cornered by a pack of Shadow Forces, sticking a piece of sticky substance wrapped around herself, which drained heaps of strength from her. (Back at the Skilopian Shrine, residing mysteriously next to the shelter of Skynasia) Trodice woke up, and found that everyone had fled, and anxiously woke Adrastea up "A-Adrastea! Everyone's already left, and we were here being all lazy and not even helping, that they could already be in, YOU KNOW THEY COULD'VE DIE-" Adrastea shut his mouth closed and sighed looking Trodice in the eyes in a disbelief way. "Trodice, Calm down! Don't jump to conclusions!" Adrastea was flying gently across but then went to a halt and tripped over a rock. "Ugh! I'm not in good shape..." Trodice shook his head sighing before saying "Adrastea, you can't afford to rest more, we need you, you're our only power source besides Seph and Moonst-" Trodice got cut off as Moonstar raced over, all covered in dust and smoke. "*cough* ...Seph...is...controlled...and...I...cann-*cough*..ot ..stop her..." Moonstar looked terribly exhausted and rested on the ground. "Moonstar, are you alright? Stay here, Adrastea, come with me, Myth, you look after Moonstar, We won't be long! I'll come back! Don't worry!" Adrastea ordered. A growl of reassurance came from Myth in reply. (Back at the scene with Faith and Reshiram) Reshiram and Faith were thrown into a chamber, full with Poisoning toxic deadly gas, and they were on the floor. They were thrown into a cage, so they could be monitored by the Shadow Forces. Shadowstrike stepped up to a podium and took out his microphone which he announced "Greetings, my Hazard Wolves, you will be on a mission, to kill the others besides these twerps!" "Twerps indeed, particularly the one I loved!" Midnight spat! "To night my lovelies we have a special treat, it involves the execution of the new four year old princess of Almia," Reshiram's eyes widened as she picked up his daughter by the front of her dress. "No let go of me! Please!" the small girl pleaded, but she just got thrown across the podium. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" An infuriated Nami Roared as she started to claw and kill her way through the crowd. "Hmm this is gonna be good!" laughed Midnight fire orbs at the ready. "Maybe I should just kill her now!" She screeched. Then she flung a fire orb at the small girl. "NO MAY!" Nami screamed and then clutched onto her daughter and took the powerful and painful hit. "AHHHHHHHHH!" May's high pitched bloodcurdling scream made the room fall silent as Nami's iron grip became loose and she fell to the ground covered in blood. "Mum! Mummy!" May screamed tearing up. "Well I guess I got even more that what I wished for, let that be a lesson kid!" Midnight snarled. "Mummy come on daddy needs you, you gotta get up, I wanna go home..." *End of Flashback* A/n: Does it suck I hope it doesn't it took me three hours well I hope you all like the first chapter and this will be both on my and and so look forward to it well toodles! *Dances away!*


End file.
